


Pennyroyal Tea

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Nirvana Song Titles.</p></blockquote>





	Pennyroyal Tea

"Coffee, tea, juice, milk, soda or water?"

"Tea, please"

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a nice glass of cold milk?"

Rupert glares, but all that happens is the stewardess smiles back. Suddenly he's wondering if reuniting with Buffy is such a good idea. She'll be thrilled he's alive but she's long past needing a watcher. And a de-aged watcher who's now twelve? He's already dreading Xander's comments.

He stares at his rapidly cooling tea. What he really wants is a shot of whiskey. He settles for pouting. He suspects that there'll be a lot of settling in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Nirvana Song Titles.


End file.
